Demon's Kiss
by VanillaKokain
Summary: He's never thought of it before, but now he can't stop wondering...What does a kiss from demon feel like? After Sebastian gives him a small demonstration, their relationship will never go back to master-servant again. Rated M for later chapters. Discontinued.
1. Demon's Kiss

Ciel Phantomhive must've had a million things on his mind right now. He had an Indian price and his body guard living in his house against his will, the case of all the missing girls to solve, a few business men wanting to sign a partnership deal with him, and on top of all that, some useless studies that needed to be finished. So he wondered how he was able to remember the words of that transsexual reaper, over and over again.

"Even a kiss? With tongue?"

While he'd been searching for Elizabeth in the doll maker's castle, he'd ordered Grelle Sutcliff to protect him from the murderous puppets. In exchange for the young master's safety, Grelle was promised a day with Sebastian, in which he could do anything with the poor devil. The shinigami had brought up kissing…and now the image of Sebastian taking the young Earl's hands and kissing him was replaying over and over in Ciel's mind. The fact that Sebastian had said he could twist a sakura branch into a butterfly knot with his tongue was only making it worse.

But Ciel had to admit; he was curious as to what it was like to kiss a demon. There had been many questionable-almost romantic- moments between the butler and his master, but never before when Sebastian's ruby eyes were locked on his own, and their faces so close their breath mingled, had he ever fantasized such immoral things. And it was all thanks to that flamboyant, soul-snatching excuse for a death god.

Ciel ran a hand through his hair, trying hard to focus on the papers in front of him. He couldn't afford to waste his brain power on such stupid things. Lizzie had been retrieved, but all the other girls abducted were still missing. Her majesty wanted the case solved and the girls back with their families. He would rather die than disappoint the queen and disgrace the Phantomhive name.

A knock on the door made him jump. His face was sore from scowling so much, but he tried his best to look like his normal melancholic self.

"Come in," he called out, also trying to look engrossed in his work as the shuffled through the papers on his desk.

"Young Master," Sebastian said as he poked his head inside.

Ciel had known it would be him behind the door, but he had been hoping for someone else.

"It's terribly late," the tall, pale and ridiculously handsome butler continued as he crossed the room towards his master. "If you stay up too long, you could get sick."

Ciel tried to look him in the eyes instead of at his mouth without looking like he was trying. "I know. I just wanted to finish up before I retire." He started to scoop the papers back into a pile, but he knew Sebastian was watching, and he prayed he wouldn't notice the lack of writing and notes on the sheets.

"Very well. Shall I prepare something to help you stay awake?"

"No, I think I'll turn in for the night. The rest can be finished up tomorrow."

Sebastian smiled at him. "Yes, Young Master."

Once again Ciel's gaze moved down to those smirking lips, wondering how they'd feel against his own. He'd only been kissed on the cheek and forehead before. Why should the lips be any different?

He stood and left his office, knowing Sebastian was following behind him. What would Sebastian do if he knew what was on Ciel's mind right now? If he could see the fantasies he starred in, or know the young master's curiosity? Of course, Ciel could always order him to forget it, or order him not to tell anyone or bring it up ever again. But then, he could also order him to kiss him once, with no questioning. He had to fight hard to keep down the blush that threatened to bloom on his pale cheeks. He was growing tired of all this kissing nonsense. Maybe a good night's sleep would make him forget all about it.

He entered his room and went to sit on his bed while Sebastian fetched his night shirt. _Oh, he did not think of that. _Sebastian had always dressed him, and it had never bothered him before. Now, though, with his mind in the state it was in…could he really get that close to Sebastian without acting out one of those frightening fantasies? Maybe if he held his breath and closed his eyes…

"Young Master, are you feeling alright?"

Sebastian's gloved hand touched his forehead. Had he not already been so flustered, he would've been startled by the sudden contact. "You're warm and flushed. Have you come down with something?"

Ciel moved away, biting back the smart remark he had. He ran a hand through his hair again, sighing. "No. I'm just…thinking."

"Oh?" Sebastian smiled as he removed his master's eye patch. "What could you possibly be thinking of to turn your face such a color, I wonder?"

Ciel didn't like it when people mocked him, but even more so when Sebastian did it. He had a sly, indirect way of poking fun at his master that really got under the pre-teen's skin. But Ciel ignored the remark, having no real comeback snappy enough for his own taste.

He got up and stepped out of his shoes, closing his eyes as Sebastian reached for him. Would his butler notice this odd behavior, and would he really care as much as Ciel worried he would?

It wasn't until his shirt was half way off that Sebastian spoke. "Are you sure you feel well, Young Master? You are not your usual self tonight."

Ciel was nowhere near being his normal self that night. "I am quite tired, is all," he lied. Sebastian paused halfway through undoing a button. Did he realize it was a lie? Ciel caught his breath as he waited for an accusation.

"You've been stressed lately. A restful night should refresh you."

Ciel nodded. The only thing he could do at this point. He'd just noticed how delectable Sebastian smelled. Like an entire dessert tray, chocolate and vanilla and mint. Why had he never noticed before? Maybe it was just his newfound curiosity. It was making him notice the more charming parts of his servant. Like how the usually evil shade of red his eyes were looked calm in the moonlight, and how pale his skin looked against the milky glow, and how soft his raven hair looked. Now he could see where his aunt and Grelle and all of Sebastian's other admirers came from. He was defiantly the most beautiful man Ciel had ever seen.

Well, _demon…_

He slid his arms into his night shirt, letting Sebastian free it when it caught on his hips. He'd never thought about it before, but now he had to wonder if Sebastian ever got tired of dressing him and taking care of him. Not to mention keeping him out of harm's way. But then again, it didn't really matter. He was a demon and his servant. He shouldn't worry himself with such things.

Sebastian collected his clothes and took them to the wardrobe, leaving Ciel to sit back in bed and wait until Sebastian left. Except he wasn't sure is he even wanted him to leave. At least, not yet.

"Something's troubling you, Young Master."

Sebastian's sudden statement pulled him out of his reverie. Had he known all along, or did he just figure it out?

"You could say that," Ciel replied, not knowing how else to respond. If he said too much, Sebastian would know, and then he'd be too ashamed to ever call himself a Phantomhive again.

"If I may ask, what is it?"

Ciel sighed. "Many things."

"Remember that I am always here to lighten the load."

If he only knew. "I remember. But I can solve this problem myself." Could he?

"Very well." Sebastian tucked the sheets around Ciel's tiny frame, letting his hands linger on the boy longer than necessary. Or was it just Ciel's imagination?

Sebastian picked up the candle from the bedside table and began to leave. Ciel was almost sad to see him go, and thoroughly tempted to call him back and have him stay until he fell asleep. Maybe if he did that, he could try and work up the courage to ask for a kiss.

Sebastian's hand was on the doorknob.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, sitting up in bed. The butler seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then turned to his master.

"I've been wondering when you would cave in." He turned around, that cat-eyed smirk that made Ciel's blood boil firmly in place.

"What?"

"You've been acting strange. As though you want to ask something of me." He placed his right hand on his chest and bowed his head. "I hope I can provide and acceptable answer."

So the bastard had known all along. Why didn't he say something earlier? Damn him.

So now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't come up with a convincing lie on the spot like this, could he? And he wanted nothing more than to keep the truth hidden.

Sebastian waited patiently, watching him leisurely with those scarlet eyes. Ciel turned away.

"I…" he began, then felt like a fool for hesitating. Why was he so embarrassed just asking a question? Damn it, he was a Phantomhive. He wouldn't let his emotions get between him and what he wanted.

"What's it like…kissing a demon?"

Sebastian didn't react the way Ciel thought he would. All he did was smile and step closer to the bed. "Why the sudden interest? Have you been seeing that Grelle fellow behind my back?"

"Of course not. I'm just… curious, is all."

"I see." The air was thick with the echoes of a question Ciel wished he'd never asked. Sebastian didn't seem to notice the obvious unease in his master as he sat down the candle again and kneeled before the young prodigy. "Young Master, we demons are the embodiment of all human sin and temptation. We're vial creatures who feed from mortal immorality. Why would you ever want to know what it's like kissing such a being?"

"I just want to know."

There was a short pause.

"Is that an order?"

Another pause, this one longer. Ciel wanted to know, and Sebastian seemed to be content with showing him. Why let this chance pass? He took a deep breath, then looked at his butler. "It is."

The most normal smile Ciel had ever seen Sebastian smile appeared as the devil bowed to him. "Yes, my Lord."

He looked almost human.

He was there by Ciel in a second, his gloved hand taking his chin and tilting his head upwards. He was looking at the object of his –love? desire? what? - the next moment, those indifferent red eyes and pale lips.

His eyes slid closed as those lips hesitantly met his own. Sebastian was hesitant? He'd never let him live that down.

The kiss was short and lacked emotion, and Ciel had to admit he was disappointed as Sebastian pulled away. He'd imagined a heart-pounding first kiss that made him smile like a fool for the rest of the day. But this?

"Is that it?" Ciel asked, making Sebastian chuckle.

"Yes, Young Master, that's it."

How very disappointing.

"One more," Ciel said suddenly, surprising himself. Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "Just one more. Only this time, use your tongue."

Picturing it was bad enough. Saying it out loud was just twice as horrid.

An evil gleam lit Sebastian's eyes.

Before Ciel knew it, he was on his back with his fists to either side of him, Sebastian looming over him with glowing eyes. Maybe this was not a good idea. Sebastian looked wild now…almost like his true form.

And then they were kissing again. It started like the other, but then Ciel felt Sebastian's hot tongue slip between his lips. Something in his lower stomach tightened, electing a moan from the Phantomhive head. His hands raised and his fingers threaded into Sebastian's hair, which he found to be just as soft as it looked.

Sebastian ran his tongue over Ciel's slowly, coaxing it into action. The two muscles fought and twisted together, rubbed against the other and licked at the other. Ciel arched his back and squirmed under the older man, feeling something strange and hot rise inside him. He liked it, and he wanted more.

He ran his hands over Sebastian's chest, finding the buttons on his vest and quickly popping them. They moved up and shakily untied the man's tie, his knuckles brushing his neck every now and then. His skin was so soft and unexpectedly cold. He wanted to feel it underneath his fingers, feel it slide against him.

Sebastian's hands seized his, stopping him there. The boy made a whine of protest as his butler pulled away, then a sort of growl when he started to get up.

"Really, Young Master, such noises are most unbecoming."

Ciel glared at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Things were starting to go too far. All you asked for was a kiss."

Ciel's glare turned into a thoughtful scowl. "And if I asked for everything?"

"Then I would have to comply."

Ciel contemplated this for a moment. His curiosity had been satisfied, but now he wanted more. And that something more was within his grasp. He could have it all, just with a few little words. He opened his mouth to give the order, but stopped. Why rush it? He had until he completed his goal, didn't he? He owned Sebastian until death, and then he'd still be there to escort him to the gates of hell. They had all eternity.

Ciel turned away from his butler, slipping under the blankets. "Not tonight. I'm far too tired."

He could almost hear Sebastian smirk. "Goodnight, Young Master," he said, blowing out the candle flame and leaving the young Phantomhive in the dark.

**Adding A/c now…**

**This came to me randomly after spending the entire day watching Kuroshitsuji. I…Really, truly, honestly, why it just popped into my head, but it did, and…well, here it is. I'm kind of disappointed with it, but it's really popular on dA right now, sooo…**

**I fixed the mistakes I found. If you see more, let me know~ **


	2. Demon's Lust

Sebastian had concluded long ago that humans were stupid, ignorant creatures. Though he needed their souls to survive, he had started to detest what he saw of them. Their pride and prejudice, their dependency on other and then their claims to independence. Their frail hearts and unstable emotions and the masks they hide their true feelings behind. They prayers they sent and the miracles they thought they received. Their weak bodies and even weaker tolerances. Their worries of fashion and the weather, when they could all be doing something more productive with their time and energy.

Three prime examples of this were here in the kitchen now, instead of doing the work previously assigned to them, watching his hands as he prepared breakfast for the Young Master. Finny, Bard and Mey-rin watched with hungry eyes as he decorated a plate of toast and scones, much like the scavengers in the animal kingdom of this world.

Usually he ignored the idiot trio, but today their stares seemed to cut into his back like a heated blade, making it hard to concentrate on his work. He barely turned to face them when he spoke. "If you have finished your routine tasks, I will be more than happy to assign you some more. If not, go and do your work." The trio started to mumble, and he sighed. Why did they always need motivation? "If you do a good job, I might consider making you all a snack," he offered, knowing their limitless apatite and how much they adored his cooking. The three cried out happily and raced off to no doubt make more messes for Sebastian to clean up.

He placed a cup and saucer on the serving tray and arranged it so the teapot would fit. He allowed himself a small smile. To think, with all the kidnappers and murderers and other various criminals he'd killed in the past, he was still a little pleased whenever he finished a simple task like this.

He took the tray to the Young Master's room, not bothering to knock before nudging the door open. "Young Master, it is time to wake up," he said cheerfully, closing the door behind him. Gentle breathing was the only reply he received. It wasn't very often that the Young Master was awake when he called. He walked over to the window and set the tray down on the table beside it, grasping the thick curtain.

"Young Master, it is time to wake up," he repeated, throwing open the drapes. Rays of light cut through the subdued light in the room, one in particular hitting the Young Master in the face. His eyes flutter open. He winced, groaned, and finally pulled the comforter over his head, muttering some unintelligible curse. Sebastian smirked. If there was one thing in this world he enjoyed as much as cats, it was the way his master looked when he first woke up. Disheveled hair and heavy lids, flushed cheeks and a grouchy demeanor. It was the only time of day Ciel looked like what he really was-a rich orphaned boy who had lost everything and suffered unimaginable pain.

"Such behavior is unprofessional, Young Master," Sebastian said teasingly, knowing it would goad the boy. The lump under the blankets shifted, and a little of Ciel's hair became visible over the edge of the blanket, but other than that, nothing changed.

"Do you intend to sleep all day? You have a business to run."

Ciel muttered something about a "sick day". Sebastian made a disapproving sound. "Are you not feeling well? Shall I prepare some soup?"

Ciel groaned and pushed himself from the bed, glaring at his butler. "You demons really don't have any compassion, do you?"

"I'm afraid not."

Ciel ran a hand through his raven hair as he closed his mismatch eyes. "Alright, I'm awake," he relinquished. Sebastian poured him a cup of tea and handed him that day's newspaper. Ciel sniffed the tea, making a strange face. "Is this Russian?" he inquired, taking a testing sip.

"It is. Very good, as expected."

Ciel made a noise and finished off the tea, folding the paper and standing so Sebastian could dress him.

"What's the schedule for today?" he asked as Sebastian unbuttoned his night shirt.

"If I am not mistaken, there is nothing scheduled for today."

His master narrowed his two-tone eyes. "Are you mistaken?"

"I'm not."

Ciel nodded, pulling his arms through his shirt sleeve. Sebastian finished dressing him, his outfit for today being a white dress shirt with puffy sleeves, a blue vest with black cross hatching patterns, black shorts, navy socks and black shoes. Sebastian took a thin blue tie and draped it around Ciel's neck. He met his master's eyes as he looped one end over the other. The boy tried to act indifferent and held his gaze strong, but Sebastian could see the light pink coloring his cheeks. He could tell there was an internal struggle going on behind those eyes. There had been one every day for the last few weeks, ever since Ciel had muttered the command that had changed their relationship so drastically.

"Young Master, indecision will prove your downfall in your line of work," he said softly, his eyes not leaving Ciel's for even a second.

The color on his master's face deepened. "I-I'm not indecisive."

Sebastian pulled the bow's knot tight and let his hands fall to his side. "Oh? Then what are you?" he questioned in an innocent voice, but the underlying tone was mocking.

Ciel leaned in close, touching his forehead to Sebastian's. "Patient," he whispered, warm breath moving his servant's bangs.

Sebastian smirked and closed the space between them, kissing his master gently.

Not two and a half weeks ago, Ciel had questioned Sebastian about how it felt kissing a demon, and the devil butler had given him a small demonstration of what it was like. Since then, the Young Master had admitted to liking the feeling, and their master-servant relationship had escalated to something much more complex. It had grown more intimate. It was a far cry from love, even a little sadistic at times, but both Ciel and Sebastian had felt that this was how it would be. On Ciel's order, they had decided they'd take it slow, and wait until the right time.

The kiss drew to a close and Ciel pulled away, another strange-almost happy- expression on his face. Sebastian watched his eyes open, his blush grow. It warmed his heart to see his Young Master inch closer to a joyous emotion. He was always so melancholic and tragic-looking. I had started to depress Sebastian.

"So, there's nothing planned for today, hmm?" Ciel asked, pulling fully away from his butler. "Nothing at all?"

"That's right, Young Master."

The boy frowned, obviously not used to free time. He grunted, his narrow shoulders rising with the sound.

"This would be an excellent opportunity to get ahead in your studies," Sebastian offered, knowing the boy had gotten lax with his daily lessons and hated them passionately. Then, knowing he hated dancing even more, said, "Perhaps I give one of the madams a call and-"

"I don't want to dance."

Ciel turned on his heel and left the room. Sebastian grabbed the tea tray and followed him. "Have I not told you before that any gentleman of aristocracy must be able to dance, for-"

"Yes, yes, for if I were to refuse a business associate's daughter a dance, my reputation would plummet."

"Ah, you remembered."

Ciel tilted his head, unimpressed. "Perhaps another day. I don't think I could handle spinning or jumping this morning."

"How unfortunate. Maybe you should go and take a short rest."

"No, I have some documents to sign and send away."

"Your dedication is inspiring, Young Master."

Ciel turned into his office, Sebastian on his heels. He fell into his plush office chair, letting out a content sigh. Did Young Master enjoy his work that much, or was he just relieved he didn't have to walk anymore?

"Shall I bring you your breakfast, Young Master?" the butler inquired, wondering if his stomach could handle it all.

"Just bring me some tea."

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head. "As you wish." He left and returned to the kitchen, just in time to see Bard point his flamethrower at a slice of beef.

Sebastian cleared his throat.

Bard looked over at him curiously, then, seeing who it was, scrambled to hide the weapon and look innocent. "Hey, Mr. Sebastian. What's up?"

Sebastian set the tea tray down on the closest counter, not acknowledging the chef's greeting. "I'm afraid you'll have to postpone the preparations for lunch but a few moments," he said, pulling a new teapot from the cupboard. "Also," he continued before the chef could offer a complaint. "The Young Master does not hunger for breakfast this morning, so call the others so the food is not wasted."

Bard looked like he would argue about the delaying the creation of his masterpiece (reality: the charred remains of some poor cow) but then Sebastian's last words hit him, and he smiled crookedly as he went to search for Mey-rin and Finny.

Sebastian shook his head. He would never understand those three. Not that he desired to, anyway. If they were only employed for their cooking, gardening and cleaning talent, they would have been long gone by now, if not hired at all. But they served to protect the Phantomhive household, and they did it well. If only they would stop killing the plants, destroying the kitchen and breaking things…

He made the tea, choosing one infused with peppermint over the traditional breakfast tea for Young Master's sore stomach. He put the teapot and the matching cup and saucer on a new tray, taking it back to the office where his Young Master held his chin in his palm and read over a fairly old document. He looked pale and bored, and Sebastian fought away a scowl and poured the tea. It was true that the Young Master was feeling stressed nowadays. The drug problem had always been bad in England, but now there was a steady increase of addictions and abuse reported. Not to mention the appearance of this new drug, Lady Bram.

Ciel put down the document, pinching the bridge of his nose. He opened his left eye; it looked old and weary, and the start of insomnia bags underneath. Was he not sleeping well, either? Sebastian handed him the cup, and he took a long sip before setting it down. He dismissed Sebastian and went back to work.

The demon butler shut the office door, worried-strangely- for his master. It wouldn't be hard to find a cure for whatever bug the Young Master had caught, but he couldn't do anything if Ciel didn't give him the command. It was frustrating not being able to help and protect the boy he'd sworn himself to, but at the same time he knew a little stomach bug wasn't a life or death situation.

He went to work straight away, hoping that polishing silverware and dusting the bookshelves and feeding Pluto would take his mind off his Young Master. It wasn't very effective, but at least he wasn't rapt with worry. It was such a relief when the clock chimed eight o'clock and he was allowed to return to the office. Young Master hadn't run his bell all day, which lead Sebastian to assume he'd worked diligently all day, or had fallen asleep.

He raised his hand and knocked. When no one replied from the other side, the opened the door, almost expecting to find out his Young Master had been kidnapped again. To his relief, Ciel was still in his big office chair. His arms were folded on his desk and his head rested on top. Papers were scattered all over the desk and floor, and the boy was snoring slightly.

Sebastian smiled. It was only one of the many times he'd caught Ciel sleeping at his desk.

The curtains were drawn over the large window, but that didn't stop the moon beams from cutting in from the gap between them. The pale light cast shadows all around the room and choked the last sputtering life out of the melted down candle stick. Sebastian walked over to the desk, picking up all the spilled paper and stacking them on the right hand corner.

"Young Master," he whispered, nudging his employer. Ciel had always been beautiful, but the moonlight made his skin absolutely glow with ghostly pallor, and his dark hair looked about five shades bluer. Sebastian took off his glove and ran his hand through it; it was soft, each strand like exotic silk slipping through his fingers. He moved the boy's bangs aside, rubbing the pads of his fingers across his forehead. He was so used to seeing frown lines crease the smooth skin of his Young Master's face. He found it somewhat relaxing to see the boy's face slack, eye closed gently, lips parted.

He continued to smooth his hands through the boy's hair, loving the soft sounds he made as he slept. What could he possibly be dreaming of? Sebastian would often wonder. He needn't sleep, and therefore, did not dream. Were they good dreams, or were they all nightmares?

Ciel stirred, and Sebastian took his hand away, replacing his glove. His Young Master raised his head and looked around, finding him with a sleepy blue eye. "Sebastian?" he mumbled. His voice was flat and airy, and the demon's name came out "Sabasgen".

"Good evening, Young Master. Did you have a nice nap?"

Ciel looked puzzled. "Was I asleep?"

"Yes. Quite deeply."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he tried to sound angry, but the yawn he started halfway through diluted the effect.

"I only just came to check on you. Besides, you looked so peaceful, I hated to disturb you."

Ciel frowned. "What time is it?"

"Nine-o-seven." His frown deepened. "Would you like to bathe tonight, or would you prefer going straight to bed?"

Ciel combed a hand through his hair, groaning. Something strange stirred in the demon's gut. Something…it felt amazing, but at the same time, very painful. He watched those thin, pale fingers slide through the soft hair Sebastian had played with moments ago, the way his Young Master's lips moved to form that suggestive sound, the furrowed brow he'd grown so used to seeing. It was a normal thing for Young Master to do, but tonight… It gave him an abnormal yearning feeling. He wanted to pin his master to the desk and strip him and-

"I guess I'll have a quick bath."

The words invaded his train of thought, summoning images of his master in wet, naked, compromising positions.

Ciel's gaze dug into him.

Sebastian gulped.

Ciel was naked and slipping to a tub of hot water as Sebastian took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Usually he enjoyed bathing his Young Master; an excuse to see him undress, hear him sigh, touch his skin. But now, he was worried. He had more self-restraint than some of the lesser demons, but would he be able to control himself now, with all that had been going on between them and the way he was feeling now? It seemed impossible, especially when Ciel let out a long relaxed sigh.

"I just want to soak for a while, Sebastian," he said, leaning back against the curve wall of the tub.

"Of course, Young Master."

There was no noise in the wash room after that, excluding the gentle splashing and both of their breathing.

"Would you like something to eat before you retire, Young Master," Sebastian asked, breaking the silence. "Or will you be able to handle something?"

Ciel sat up, draping his arms over the sides of the tub. "I was faking it, so go ahead and make me something sweet. Like, a little cake or something."

Sebastian's ears perked up, and he scowled at the Phantomhive head. "Young Master-" he began to scold, but Ciel cut him off.

"Yes, I know, that was irresponsible and childish on my behalf. But I didn't get much sleep last night and knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate today."

Sebastian's scowl slowly turned into a smirk. So he'd been worried all day for absolutely nothing? He should've been able to see through his master's act in the first place, so it was really his own fault. He'd make sure to watch out for this in the future.

Ciel turned around to face him, kneeling in the tub with his chin resting on his crossed arms. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked a mischievous smirk on his pale lips.

"Pardon?"

"Are you going to punish me? I did skip a whole day of work and lessons…"

Sebastian smirked again. Talk of punishment made his true demon self tremble eagerly. "I think I'll just let you live with the guilt."

Ciel's face fell.

"Unless you have a better idea, Young Master."

The boy didn't hesitate. "Kiss me."

"Is that your idea of a suitable punishment?"

"It's not a punishment. It's an order."

The demon smiled. He kneeled by the tub, threading his fingers into the hair that tickled Ciel's nape, tilting the boy's head up with his thumb. He caught those sweet lips with a kiss, swiping his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip. The Young Master opened his mouth for him eagerly, but Sebastian ignored the invitation, instead licking his upper lips before gently nipping it.

Ciel growled and grabbed his shoulders, forcing his mouth so hard against Sebastian's the force left bruises. Sebastian only teased him more as a result, restricting himself as much as he could without blowing up. His hands slid over wet skin, his fingers tangled in damp hair. Ciel moaned, pulling him closer with his arms around his neck.

Finally deciding to put the poor boy out of his misery, Sebastian slipped his tongue inside, meeting Ciel's halfway. He couldn't suppress the groan that climbed up his throat. When he'd first kissed the Young Master those two weeks ago, he'd never imagined they'd eventually end up like this, locked in a passionate kiss with Ciel dripping wet and completely nude.

The boy's hands moved to his tie, pulling it loose and ripping it away. "Sebastian," he gasped when their mouths parted. Sebastian's only reply was to kiss him harder, more possessively, sliding his hands down his back as Ciel fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He normally would've stopped it there, before everything got out of hand. But no, not tonight. Tonight he would have his Young Master, whether it was too soon or not, whether he struggled or not, and whether his soul was still consumable when he was through or not.

He pulled Ciel from the tub, setting the naked boy on his lap. He was oblivious to the hot water that drenched his clothes, focusing instead on the scalding young body pressed up against him.

Sebastian's black fingernails dug into Ciel's narrow his as he trailed hungry kisses down the boy's neck and over his shoulder, nibbling the pale skin and licking up water trails.

"Se-Sebastian," they boy gasped again, his head tilting to the side to give his butler better access all too willingly. He'd forgotten about Sebastian's buttons and clutched at the fabric of his vest, body shaking. "Sebastian…now… Right now…" Sebastian licked his earlobe, and his head fell to the man's shoulder as he let out a loud moan. "I- I want…"

"What do you want, Young Master?" Sebastian questioned gently, admiring the weakness his human was displaying for him.

"I want…Take me."

Music to the demon's ears. "Yes, My Lord."

In one quick movement, Sebastian had his Young Master pinned against the wall, kissing him hard as he directed his legs around his hips. Ciel was already naked, and Sebastian had his trousers unzipped and down around his knees the next second. Water their only lubrication, Sebastian thrust inside.

Ciel cried out and dug his manicured nails into Sebastian's shoulders, tensing as his butler filled him. Sebastian winced slightly, his master's innermost flesh clamping tightly around him.

"Relax, Young Master," he whispered into the boy's hair. "I'll be gentle."

"No." Ciel pulled his head up, looking at his butler with his mismatch eyes. "I want to feel everything."

"Yes, My Lord."

With that, Sebastian pulled out and thrust back in, almost hesitating when Ciel inhaled sharply. But he just continued to pull out and piston back inside, concentrating on the sounds of pain and pleasure his master made as he built up a rhythm.

Soon he had the Earl moaning loudly, throwing back his head as he hit the boy's sweet spot over and over. It wasn't long until they were both panting and quaking, ready for release.

"Se…bas…" Ciel gasped, hugging his butler close as he his climax drew closer. Sebastian felt it shudder through their bodies, smothering his master's quivering lips as a scream built up in his throat.

Ciel's body tensed as white-hot pleasure shot through him, all his muscles contracting involuntarily. Sebastian came but a second afterwards, a soft groan on his lips as he felt the pressure leave his body in several long, satisfying squirts.

Their breathing was the only sound in the room as they climbed down from their peak, their foreheads resting together as they gazed into each other's eyes. They had… And Sebastian could hardly believe it. It had gone by so fast, and yet the pleasure remained, reluctant to leave.

After sometime, Ciel grunted and broke eye contact, his already prominent blush deepening. "What are you just standing around for? If you have time to stare at me, you have time to fix me something sweet."

Sebastian smirked and put his master down, pulling up his pants.

"And hurry. I'm starving."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

Kay, guys, first off, I am sooo sorry! My lemons usually rock, but this…It was kinda rushed. Okay, a lot rushed.

But anyway, this is the sequel to Kiss Of A Demon. I really hoped you liked it. Except I don't really like it from "What do you want, young master?" and on… So that's not good.

And I've decided to do a three part! Yay! Because people kept asking me for one.

And also, I kinda stole "what are you just, ect, ect…" from Sebby1992 I hope she doesn't mind…And if you guys haven't read her story by now, GO AND READ IT! …Now. Or else I'll make reeeaaalllllyyyyy slow updates.

…Alois Ciel was very Alois like. Only after writing very far past that part and watching the last 8 episodes of Kuro II do I realize that. But I'm not changing it. Because I'm lazy. Because it works.

Love you all!


End file.
